Let Ron Live
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: a bittersweet Ron fic. Takes place dureing 6th year. Do not read if you have not read the 5th book.Eh...i deleted the chapters after this. I really just wanted a one shot!


disclaimer/notes:pretty buttons......ooo...look at the buttons duo!!  
  
Duo:er....do you rember in the 5th book when ron went a "bit funny." ? well seems Kazima's "friend" thought this would be funny and tried it on her......  
  
Hiei:*snicker* I didn't know it would work so well....  
  
Kuwabara:LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!!!  
  
Hiei:*snicker* I haven't had this much fun in centureies.....  
  
Weeee....pretty hair....weee.....I have long pretty hair....  
  
Heero:uh......anyways shes supposed to be writing a book on the 6th year,based on information on the 5th year.  
  
Wufei: so Ron Weasley in the keeper...  
  
beeper!  
  
Wufei:Keeper....  
  
BEEPER HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Wufei:\_/ grr....  
  
Qautre:And the chasers are Angelina Jhonson, Ginny weasley, and Alicia Spinnet....  
  
Wahhahahaha HIEI UR-ANUS IS OUT TONIGHT!!  
  
Hiei:Maybe this wasa dumb idea.....  
  
Trowa:Kills Trowa*   
  
I'll bring him to life later! HIEI UR-ANUS IS STILL OUT!!!  
  
*Kuwabara holding Hiei back* DON'T KILL HER ITS YOUR FAULT SHES LIKE THIS ANYWAY!!  
  
Duo:And the seeker is Harry, because I'm sure Dumbldore lifted the band.  
  
Weee rymes with pee,and pee rymes with bee, and bee rymes with ME!!!  
  
All:SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!!!!  
  
Hiei:oh yeah,Kazima owns nothing-  
  
I OWN SOMTHING! I OWN A BUTTON.....pretty buttons....  
  
Duo:Hurry and get reading before this starts all over again...  
  
"OOO-LOOK OUT GINNY-AHH!!-and Ginny Weasley took a bludger to the leg shes lost the qauffle-oo! Angelina has it and and-ITS GOOD!! ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!! It is now Gryffindor-50 and Slytherins-20!" Lee Jordan roared merrily. It was the last game before christmas holiday, and Gryffindor was winning,splendidly. Ron had improved on blocking qauffles and was doing very well now,his confidence soaring up. Harry had been lifted from the band and was now allowed to play seeker again and was doing wonderfully,of course. Ginny had landed a spot as a chaser and once,scored 80 points all by herself in a matter of 10 minutes.Seamus,and Dean took the place of the former beaters who resighned last year,deciding Quidditch wasn't their sport. Seamus and Dean had become fairly good,but of course not living up to Fred and Geroge who became somewhat of a legend as of the last years events. Harry found it nice now that people wern't just whispering about him,they now also whispered about Fred and George.  
  
"Any luck Harry?" Dean called to him as he passed smacking a bludger at Marcus flint who had the qauffle. "No! I can't find the bloody thing!!" Harry was soaring around on his Firebolt. He'd dove for the snitch 3 times,and each time a bludger from Carbbe,or Goyle knocked him in for a spin. At least his team got a penalty shot. Harry flew high above the Chaos of the game, looking for the snitch when he saw Ron kick the qauffle all the way into the middle hoop of the other side. The stands went in an uproar,and Harry cheered loudest. That had become Ron's trademark,he did that once in every game.Harry rembered how Ron said it had been an accident kicking the qauffle into the hoop,and he decided to help Ron master a way to do it when ever he wanted. It worked and now Ron was beginning to be known as the best Keeper hogwats had ever seen. But what Harry saw next made him nearly fall of his broom in anger.  
  
"-And Ron Weasley's fab-OH MY LORD!! DID YOU SEE THAT?!-" Lee Jordan's enthusiastic cheer was cut off as Crabbe sent a bludger full force into Ron's chest. Ron's eyes widened and his broom jerked upwards; he careened upwards. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and announced Gryffindor recived a penalty shot. Ron managed to get control of his broom and flew back down to the hoops slunched over his arm on his chest. Harry and took that as a cue to go over to him. "Ron...Ron? Are you okay? Ron!?" Harry rubbed Ron's back while Lee Jordan countined "Oooooo those dirty cheating low-life-er-sorry Proffesor McGonagall." Lee Jordan said sheepishly under her scowl, but Madame McGonagall simply asked, "Why are you apoligizing?" "Uh... right on Proffesor-a time out is called to check on Ron Weasley, for that nasty blow to the chest!"  
  
The entire team swooped down, and Angelina hovered next to Ron. "Ron? Are you okay? Do you need to stop?" Ron raised his head, his face was increadiably pale as if he was very ill,and his freckles seemed to have disappeared from his face. His blue eyes where glassy now and at his glazed look Ginny gave a wimper,her brown eyes filling with tears. "I'm okay....but try to keep those da*med things away from me...." He gave a weary smile and Harry pat him on the back rubbing it. "Its okay Ron. I'll try to find the snitch a bit more quickly." Ron gave a lopsided grin, "Yeah you git! Enjoying the breeze are you?" Harry smiled at him,glad to see he was willingly joking around. "AND THE GAME IS BACK ON ITS FEET,RON LOOKING A LITTLE WORSE FOR WEAR BUT HES PRESSING ON!!" Lee's voice cheered.  
  
Harry flew back to his spot looking now franticlly for the snitch. THERE!! He sped torwads it, it was so close, so close-WHAM!! A bludger sent his broom off course and the snitch flying. As he spun dizzily he heard Malfoy's angery curse "D*mmit Goyle! Now I can't get the snitch!!" Harry managed to get controll,and Seamus swept down knocking a bludger away from smashing into Harry's Jaw. "You 'kay?" He asked hovering by him. "Yeah....I almost had it!!" Harry growled sourly. This game had been going on unusally long,about 20 minutes now. "Oh and Harry almost had it, but a bludger sent him off course. Too bad-Ginny Weasley has the Qauffle-She scores!! 10 points for Gryffindor!!-Fred and Geroge would be proud of her-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? RON!" Harry and Seamus turned sharply to were Ron was stationed to see Goyle smirking as Ron and his broom spiraled downwards to the ground,a bludger was floating away from the rings. Harry took off at full speed only being a few feet away from Ron. He caught Ron at the last minute, before he smashed to the ground,the weight of his limp body wrenching Harry's arm. "UH!! RON!!"Harry grunted lowering him to the ground. "And Angelina scores taking the penalty,calling another time out! Madame Hooch is going to have a word with Goyle and Crabbe those low down,stupid, ugly gits!" Lee Jordon wasn't the only one seething. Gryffindors,Hufflepuffs,and Ravenclaws raored in anger as the slytherins laughed.   
  
Ron lay on the ground gasping for breath,tears rolling down his cheeks,his hand holding the same spot on his chest. "Ron...Ron can you hear me Ron?" Harry asked as his friend got paler,which seemed impossiable as he already looked like milk.Dean looked at him and asked,"Goyle he hit you too? Harry,are they aiming for him?" "Looks like it..." Angelina answered for him. "We'll have to forfit the game."She whispered softly. "No!!" Ron suddenly gasped. He opened his bleary eyes, "I can see Madame Pomfrey once we've won...I can still go." His chest was heathing; Ginny and Harry had to hold him up. "But..." Angelina looked worried considering what Ron was saying. "Look why don't we have Dean watch out for Ron. Harry can get the snitch, and we'll get him to the hospital wing." Alicia suggested. "Ron are you up for it?" Angelina asked. Ron nodded and clutched his broom. "Fine lets go."  
  
Harry and the others went into the sky resuming the game but now Harry hovered above his friend compleatly worried, not to mention royally ticked off. If they tried for Ron 1 more time....he griped his Fire bolt, he had to get that snitch!! "Ron Weasley again makes a startling recovery after a blow to the chest again!-Flint has the qauffle-oh no hes going-oh slythering scores!!-now Alicia has the qauffle-passes to Angelina-that foxy girl....-OH BLUDGER TO THE SIDE!-Qauffle is in the air-Ginny has it-and and-ITS GOOD! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!!" Harry noted out of the corner of his eye,Crabbe and Goyle both with bludgers heading torwads Ron who could barely hover in front of the rings. Harry turned back to the field. WHERE WAS THAT-THERE!!  
  
Hovering in front of where the Lee Jordan was announcing Harry saw the snitch. He sped quickly after it hand outstretched listening to Lee Jorden's insane yells. "Slythering scores-wait what are Cr-Harry's spotted the-Goyle and Crabbe are going-Harry sees the snitch hes coming closer-D*MMIT DEAN GET THE OTHER ONE!!" Lee Jorden was profoundly confused not sure which he should announce. Announce Harry spotting the snitch, or announce how,Dean missed the 2nd bludger heading torwads Ron but got the first. Harry could care less all he kept thinking was, 'win the game, Get Ron to the hospital wing.' As his hand closed around it Lee Jorden bellowed, "HARRY HAS THE SNITCH GRYFFINDOR HAS WON-RONS BEEN HIT! RONS BEEN HIT FOR A 3RD TIME IN THE CHEST BY A BLUDGER!!-HES GOING DOWN!!!" Harry turned to see Ron fall off his broom,and go through the middle hoop. He didn't make it all the way through and his legs hooked around the hoop, and he hung by his knees from the ring compleatly limp. Harry threw the snitch down speeding torwards Ron, but he wouldn't make it in time.,,Ron's limp legs loosened, and he plummited to the ground. "RON!!!" Harry screamed, his voice catching. Dean swooped down catching Ron,and they all fell in a large heap,a sickening cruch filling the air.  
  
The Gryffindor team swarmed around him,Madame Hooch running torwads them along with the rest of the teachers and school.Harry moved Ron off Dean why'll Seamus helped Dean."Dean thank you..." Ginny sobbed wrapping her arms around him sobbing,kissing his cheek and then going to her brother. Angelina sat between both of them,"Deans arms broken! Harry what are Ron's wounds?" Angelina asked pale in the face. Dean managed to hold back his tears to look fearfully at Harry concerned for Ron's well being. Harry held the unconcise Ron,blood was pouring from his mouth and head. "His skulls cracked,hes bleeding from his mouth and his legs are both broken!" Harry was shaking tears pouring down the 6th years eyes. No...not again.  
  
This had looked like a promising year for Harry,the war was going on sure, but Voldermort was loosing horriably. Lupin was back as DaDa teacher, and Harry was getting better from the loss of his Uncle. But Ron....now Ron lay horriably battered in his arms,and Harry prayed he wouldn't loose anyone else. 'No more God...Please don't take anymore people I care about! Not Ron please!'Harry thought tears racing down his face. Hermione appeared next to him sobbing, "RON!! RON WAKE UP!! RON!!!" Her voice hoarse. Dumbledore appeared with 2 stretchers and Seamus put Dean on one quicklly. Dumbledore whispered "Winggardium Leviosa." and Ron was layed in the 2nd stretcher. Dumbledore's face was burning with Rage. "Proffesor Snape you will take care of Goyle and Crabbe's points but they have 3 weeks detention with McGonagall." Snape nodded,his eyes fixed on Rons body,he looked shocked. He nodded his greasey hair hitting him in the face. Snape tore his eyes away from Ron and suprised everyone by yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, "ALMOST MURDERED A STUDENT! WHAT WHERE YOU NUMBSKULLS THINKING?! 5O POINTS EACH IS TAKEN FROM YOU! AND IF I HEAR YOU DISOBEY PROFFERSOR MCGONAGALL IN ANY WAY,YOUR OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!!"  
  
Everyone was stunned,no one had ever seen Snape get furiouse at somthing that happened to a Gryffindor before, and no ones *EVER* seen him take points from his own house. Harry at the moment could care less for he and the entire team, along with Hermione, followed Dumbledore all the way to the hospital wing.Dumbledore let Madame Pomfrey take him and he quickly turned to Ginny, "Write to your family and tell them to come down here right away-yes-even percy. I must go speak with those boys." "Is it bad?" Alicia spinnet asked quickly her face pale. Dumbledore looked at them all his face no longer red from anger, but stiff and looking very old. "Yes...i suspect the first bludger broke his collar bone and those repeated hits made more bones break....its very seriouse." Ginny burst into tears, but pulled out parchment and a quill,and quickly began to write.Angelina paced the hall muttering 'this is all my fault', Hermione sobbed on Harry's arm while Harry sat frozen. "Harry...are you alright? Harry?" Seamus aked carefully looking at his pale face.  
  
Harry was breathing hard,tears streaming down his face,he suddenly sobbed out loudly, "WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND ME I CARE ABOUT HAVE TO DIE,OR GET HURT!! EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT IS GOING TO DIE ALL BECAUSE OF ME!!" He had not cried over anything since Sirius died. But this horriable incident,brought bcak the losses he had to suffer.Cedric,Sirius...the prospect of never being a normal wizarding boy. "Thats not true Harry...." Lupin had appeared round the corner, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, behind him. Neville and Luna,who'd grown close to Harry and the others since last year were by his and Hermione's side immediantly. Lupin looking as he approached Harry. He stopped and looked at Harry with a faint smile, "Harry people don't die or get hurt becuase of you...these things happen...its not your fault. Harry, you just happen to have a cruel fate." Luna was stroking Hermione's back, her gryffandor lion head still on her head, "Would you like to wear my hat Hermione? It'll make you feel better..." Even Hermione couldn't help but giggle as the huge Lion head licked her cheek.  
  
Ginny got up rushing off. She had letters to deliver. "Ginny you can use my owl...it'll go faster" Harry offered Ginny nodded wipeing her eyes. "Lupin's right you know....this isn't your fault. Bet Malfoy put Crabbe and Goyle up to it. Hes been after Ron lately anyway." Harry nodded feeling a bit better.As soon as she was gone they heard heavey footsteps,that were making the hall shake. Hagrid appeared looking very upset,and angry. He rung his umbrella nervously. "How is he? Ron oh, poor Ron, I'll bash those boys heads in, I wlll!Is he hurt sum'tin awful?" Lupin pat Hagrid's back "We don't know yet...we're all waiting." Hagrid gave a loud sniff and looked down at Harry and Hermione. "C'mere you two....let me hug yeh." Harry and Hermione immediantly did so,sobbing pitifully, and Hagrid rubbed there backs in comfort. Madame Pomfrey suddenly appeared out of the room. She smiled at them saddly looking tired, "It will take a while,go away and come back later tonight if you wish to find out how he is,then I'll tell you." Her voice was do soft it suprised them and they had no choice but to leave.  
  
By dinner,at least 3 qaurters of the school had heard about Ron's bludger incident,and had asked Hermione and Harry about it. Before Dinner was over, Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat. "Attention,everyone....I have some grave news." Everyone was looking at him now. "In the Historey of Hogwarts no one has ever been killed by a bludger,and in the historey of Hogwarts no one had ever been hit reapeatidlly on the chest with a bludger.As all of you know Mr.Weasley was injured heavilly today...I have just found out from Madame Pomfrey that before he went on the field today he'd been ill,and with those 3 bludgers hitting his heart, I'm afraid Mr.Weasley is not fairing well."Harry foze. Had he not heard Ron wheezing,and coughing foe the past week now? "His heart stopped for a moment, a moment of the most frightful accounts,but the lad proved hes got a will to go on. His collarbones where shattered,along with severl of his higher ribs,they penetrated his lung,so that his lung filled with blood. Madame Pomfrey is doing the best to help him at the moment but, he is in a grim state. He will need at least another 3 weeks to recover....maybe more....and this could cause permanent damage. I wish to award Mr. Weasley for going through all this,and ighnoring the pain and struggling on. So 6o points, is awarded to Gryffindor."   
  
No one clapped. No one cheered.But, Someone raised his hand, a small 2nd year boy. "Yes Mr.Bishop?" "Um...can he die?" He asked in a whispered tone. Dumbledor's twinkling eyes seemed to fade, and with a slow movement he nodded his head yes. "But don't worry on it...Madame Pomfrey is the best there is when it comes to fixing injuries. But, I ask that you keep Mr. Weasley in your prayers." The speech stunned everyone,and Harry,Hermione,and Ginny all got up leaving the area. They walked steadilly too the hospital wing, and found Angelina Jhonson starring at the door. Tears streamed down her face. "Angelina?" She turned and gave an awkward smile, and in a hushed voice said, "I know hes going to be alright. I don't care what anyone says...I'm not letting anyone on my team die..." Her voice cracked and Harry gave her hug. "Angelina your right. He'll be fine."She smiled at him and walked swiftly away.   
  
Harry,Ginny and Hermione turned starring at the door now. "I'm going in." Hermione stated,with a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm not going to stand in a hall and worry!!I will sit by him and worry!!" She grabbed the door and opened it to see Mr.Weasley about to do the same. " Oh good....now I won't have to fetch you, come in." Harry hurried in and made for where he could see a bundle of people with red hair. Ginny was swept in her sobbing mothers arms while the 2 cried. Harry looked over at Bill and Charlie who looked ready to break down crying. Bill's long hair was down and his eyes blood shot. He gave a weak smile at Harry and Hermione and that was all he could muster. "Go...good to see you." Charlie said softly. Harry turned and saw Fred and George in a most suprising state. Fred had his head laying near Ron's neck and while he cried whispered somthing softly to his brother. Geroge held his hand and had it pressed to his forehead,tears dripped from his face.   
  
"I see Percy's not here...." Ginny hissed angrilly.  
  
"No....he won't come.....he didn't come for your father....I doubt he'll come for Ron..." Mrs. Weasley whispered.  
  
Harry now looked at Ron....he was still just as pale when he last saw him and his eyes where closed. His head was wrapped from a concusion he'd recived and he had no shirt on,to reveal his heavilly bandaged chest,even his neck was bandaged. Harry began to cry and took a seat next to Fred. He took Ron's other hand and whispered, "Wake up Ron....Please.... wake up." Mrs.Weasley and Hermione's sobs were heard then and Harry knew they where proabley haugging. Harry held Ron's hand tightly and prayed in his head, "Let Ron Live...Let Ron Live...." untill Madame Promfrey told them they shoul leave.   
  
*******2 weeks later******  
  
Harry sat by Rons Bedside. There were tables and tables of things for Ron,gifts from familly,friends and people who witnissed what happened. There was even a team gift from everyone. Harry visted every day. A game was coming up; yet no one was in the spirit to play.Harry in the least spirit of everyone else. Ron had not woken. Not once. It was like he was in some sort of coma. "Hey Ron its christmas....happy Christmas Ron. Hermione had to go home,her parents wanted to see her....she really wanted to stay, she cried before she left."He sucked in a breath, he was not going to cry anymore....no more. "Ron...I I....need you to wake up Ron. Don't you rember? "Your the thing that I would miss the most." You need to wake up....Your almost compleatly healed....just that bump on your head...that...just won't go away. Oh Ron...I'm sorry." Harry said bittely.  
  
"This is my fault becuase I'm the boy who lived....Because I'm bad luck.....Ron....please wake up....I need to apologize for all I've done....Ron..." Harry held Ron's hand and his other hand covered Harry's eyes. He broke his promise. He was crying.  
  
Memories of his first meeting with Ron. How he Gawked and starred with utter Curiosity. How Harry,had done the same. Memories of when Ron sacraficed himself at the chess bored,how he'd layed so still. So....still and How Harry's throat was tight untill he was knocked out.His thoughts had dwelled on Ron untill Dumbledore mentioned he was okay.  
  
"I rember all we've been through, Ron....and I know we're not done going through adventures yet. I need you to wake up Ron....I need you to open your eyes...I can't do it on my own."  
  
Memories of Ron resquing him with the flying car. That was fun. Memories of how Ron, and Hermione were the only ones who stuck by him.Stayed by his side,and telling people off if they whispered somthing foul, anout him being the heir to Slytherin. Ron who went with him to the forest,facing his fear of spiders to do so.And Ron who tried to go with him to the Chamber of Secrets only to get stuck behind a wall of rocks. You would have come with me if you could, wouldn't you Ron?  
  
"Your a lot braver than people give you credit for. Ron....thats why you were able to take those bludger's over and over, isn't it? You must open your eyes....We need to finish growing up together. That way when we're old we can be 2 nutters talking on and on about the good ol' days. With lots of grandkids,and kids. Listen to me Ron...babbling like a fool."  
  
The 3rd year was a bad year. With Scabbers being Peter Pettigrew, and everything that was happening. With Ron getting his leg snapped. Harry rembered how Ron lay on the ground his eyes half closed,Harry wondering what had happened. Was he dead? That was when Harry figured out what the worst thing in the world would be,Loosing Ron.  
  
"Ron,I hope your listeing....because I don't just want to be babbling like a nutter for nothing...Your not supposed to die yet, you know....Your supposed to be my best man when I, hopefully, get married. I'm supposed to tell you one day, "This is my son, Ron.I named him after you." You need to be around to hear that...please wake...."   
  
The 4th year when Ron and Harry had split up.Mad for foolish reasons. But it got better in the end didn't it? They got back together,maybe a bit closer than they ever had been,and Harry found out who'd he miss the most through that tournament. Somthing Harry already knew, He'd miss Ron the most....  
  
"You have me scared....I don't like this feeling. You need to wake...Please Ron. I would do anything if it was me laying in the bed and not you....If it was me there instead of you...Ron....please wake up."  
  
The 5th year...was all a big blur.That was the worst year ever....How Harry kept biteing his friends heads off. How....he'd been a little crueler than he'd ever been. Yet Ron never mentioned a word. Not one word. How Ron came with him to face the death eaters,and was wounded badly. How Ron seemed to have lost his mind giggling about Uranus...and then how Ron had been attacked by that Brain....once again nearly dieing.  
  
"Ron wake up. Your going to live but you need to wake up for me...and the others. I need you to wake up. I need you here. Please Ron, don't you know your the only thing that keeps me sane, as of late?Ron I know you'll be okay...just as soon as you wake up."  
  
And this year, the war going on,Harry and his faithful friends already having fair troubles...and how Harry had never exspected to loose Ron this way. He was always worried about Ron being killed by his enemies....never by some stupid rivalery at school.   
  
"What am I thinking Ron...Your not going to die! Your not. I must be a fool...Your not going to die...You won't will you? Please don't go....please stay." Harry stopped talking no more words coming out.  
  
As he sobbed blue eyes starred at him and the hand Harry was holding squeezed his and a hoarse whisper was uttered. "G'moring mate...."  
  
"RON!!"  
  
END.  
  
YATTA! I IS DONE!! WEE!! OI....COFFEE...where art thou? 


End file.
